


Rin's Pecs

by RinrinTheCrybaby



Category: Free!
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, I'm Bad At Titles, Lace Panties, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinrinTheCrybaby/pseuds/RinrinTheCrybaby
Summary: In which Haruka loses himself over Rin's pecs.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Rin's Pecs

Haruka starts to grope Rin's pectorals, his own chest pressing onto redhead's back. Rin's tank top's sleeve falls from his shoulder as he squirms, oh, it's hard to hold _it_ in pants when his hands are on shark boy's soft pecs. He squeezes them slightly, they feel _juicy._

"Hm, what Momo likes so much about them?" He grabs the redhead by his shoulders and lies him down, his view is nice for sure! Rin with a flushed face, nipples so hard that they are noticeable even when his tank top is still on. But, Haruka thinks, it would be more fun if he takes them off. So does he, in a quick movement Rin's upper body is bare. His skin is smooth and he suddenly wants to fuck those pectorals but first, he wants Rin to be fully naked so he takes off Rin's sweatpants. He is shocked by the view he gets to see, Rin wears a cherry red lace panty. He really would like to touch him, grab him by his cock and pump him slowly, finger him 'til he cums everywhere but he also wants to ignore those parts especially. He wants to see if he can make the redhead cum by only fucking his pecs. Teasing is the fun part, after all. Firstly he buries his head on Rin's neck, bites and sucks on there. Rin moans when he finds that sensitive and sweet spot on his neck, he drives his licks and kisses onto that so-called breasts. His mind gets hazy by just licking and marking them, he grasps his own cock through his sweatpants and strokes it slowly.

"Rin, on your knees." He demands, well, orders. Fortunately, Rin is an obedient one and he obeys. Haruka doesn't even need to tell him what to do, Rin pulls his pants down and kisses his cock through the fabric of boxers.

"I wish you could put it in me, instead." Rin probably tries to tease but all Haruka can think about now is fucking his breasts and making them sticky.

"Shut your mouth and suck it first." He doesn't need to repeat himself, Rin spits on his own palms and grabs Haruka's cock, first he gives a few strokes then he starts to pump it. His expression as he pumps the sapphire-eyed boy is inutterable and it makes Haruka's cock twitch with excitement. Rin takes the tip of his cock in his mouth and sucks it and moans. His moans feel vibrant. He licks the shaft and squeezes his balls with his spit-coated hands. Haruka loves it, but he's afraid that he might come if Rin keeps licking and sucking him like that so he stops him.

"Lie on your back, I wanna fuck your breasts." Rin's obedience make them lose no time once again. He climbs on Rin's upper body and brushes the hardened nipple with the tip of his cock, precum and Rin's spit from earlier make the nipple shine. He recognizes Rin's ignored nipple and the pinches it first, then brings his heavy cock on it. After rubbing his cock on it for a while, he decides that it's enough. He puts his cock between his breasts and orders. 

"Squeeze them together."

Rin does, and it feels so good. Haruka starts to Rock his hips and when he does, he shoves the tip of his cock in Rin's mouth. He keeps, fucking them for a while. Rin's pectorals are kinda soft and smooth and it feels hot and wet there. He imagines milk leaking from redhead's nipples as he fucks between his pectorals. Even the thought of it is enough to make Haruka go crazy so he gets harder and faster, and when he gets harder and faster, Rin starts screaming with pleasure. Blue-eyed boy knows that redhead likes to be fucked and to be used like a toy, like a slut he is.

"Yes, scream for that cock like the whore you are, Rin!"

"Yeah, f-fuck! I'm a whore for your fat, heavy cock! Nngh- I imagine your cock inside my twitching hole! Give all of your come to me! Ah, I'm g-gonna cum too!"

Haruka spanks him so hard and Rin comes, his breath is unsteady, cheeks are flushed and probably it's one of the best shades of red. His expression is extremely whorish and a few thrusts later, Haruka releases on all over Rin's face and pecs.

"Do you now see what Momo likes so much about them?" Rin asks playfully as his fingers find their way onto his pecs and take some of Haruka's come. Then Rin licks his fingers, tasting Haruka's _delicious_ seed.

"Yes. Next time I want to see lace bra on you." 


End file.
